Main:Anna Pavlova
Orekhovo-Zuyevo, Moscow Oblast, Russian SFSR, USSR |Row 6 title = Years on National Team |Row 6 info = 2000-2013 (Russia), 2013-2015 (Azerbaijan) |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Natalya Pavlova Leonid Arkaev (former) |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired}}Anna Anatolyevna Pavlova (Russian: А́нна Анато́льевна Па́влова, born September 6, 1987 in Orekhovo-Zuyevo), is a retired Azerbaijani artistic gymnast. Prior to her move in 2013, she competed for Russia, training at MGFSO Dynamo in Moscow. She was a double bronze medalist (team, vault) at the 2004 Athens Olympic Games. She is well known for her beautiful balletic style and clean technique. She is trained by her mother Nataliya Evgenevna Pavlova. Her best events are the balance beam and vault. Biography Junior Career Pavlova first emerged on the international gymnastics scene in 2000, winning a gold medal on the uneven bars at the Junior European Championships. Although she was too young to compete as a senior at the World Championships in 2001, she was allowed to participate in the Goodwill Games, where she earned a silver medal on the balance beam. In 2001 Pavlova successfully won the junior women's nationals, which was her biggest accomplishment of her career so far. In 2002, still too young to compete internationally as a senior, Anna won the Russian National Championships and picked up four medals, including team, vault and all-around gold, at the Junior European Championships. Senior Career 2003 Pavlova competed at the 2003 World Championships during her first year as a senior gymnast, where the Russian team finished sixth. Pavlova herself did not earn an individual medal, although she had qualified for the individual all-around and floor finals, mistakes prevented her from placing among the top three. 2004 In 2004, Pavlova competed in the European Championships team competition. She fell from the uneven bars, which she was a favorite to win, and didn't qualify for the all-around. Later that year, Pavlova claimed the Russian national title and made the Russian Olympic team. At the 2004 Athens Olympic Games, Pavlova produced arguably her best performance to date. The Russian team clawed their way back onto the medal podium, finishing third behind Romania and the United States. In the individual All-Around, she placed fourth and missed the bronze medal by a fraction 0.025 to China's Zhang Nan. Still, Pavlova came back to win an individual bronze medal on the vault during the event finals, narrowly missing silver, whilst a mistake in beam finals cost her a medal and finished fourth behind Romania's Alexandra Eremia. 2005-2006 Pavlova is one of the few Russian gymnasts from the 2004 Olympic Team who opted to continue competing, winning silver all-around at the 2005 European Championships. She also competed in the 2005 World Championships in Melbourne, Australia, where she qualified to the All Around final, as well as the Vault and Beam apparatus finals. The following year, Pavlova competed at the 2006 World Championships where she won a bronze medal with the Russian team. She once again qualified to the All Around, Vault and Beam finals. 2008 She was named to the Russian Olympic Team for the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. She qualified fifth for the All-Around Final in Beijing, and has also made the final of the Vault, Beam and Floor events. At the Team Final, Russia finished fourth, letting Romania slip by to get bronze. On the Vault Final, at her second vault, she scored a 0-score, due to a miscue, where she started her vault before the green light was lit. On the Floor Final, she was still unsettled after her zero score in Vault, and did not perform well. Two days later, she performed better in the Balance Beam final, finishing 4th, 0.050 behind China's Cheng Fei. In November 2008, Pavlova tore two ligaments in her knee during her beam dismount at the DTB World Cup event in Stuttgart. Surgery was required to reattach the ligaments. She is expected to take up to a year of recovery. While hopeful that a return to gymnastics is possible, Pavlova is not sure she will be able to. Pavlova told a Russian sports website: "I hope, of course, that I’ll be able to return to gymnastics, but I don’t have full confidence in that yet." Before her injury, Pavlova was able to place third on vault in Stuttgart. At the time of injury, Pavlova was ranked third in the world on beam and vault. 2009-2010 As of August, 2009, Pavlova resumed training. At the end of September, Anna began competing at the local level. She participated in the All Russia Dinamo competition and won gold on the uneven bars and bronze on the balance beam. After having competed at several local competitions, her first big meet was scheduled to be the 2009 Voronin Memorial that took place just days after the loss of her father. As a result, she had to withdraw. Pavlova made a strong comeback at the 2010 Russian Nationals in March, were she appeared with a heavily bandaged knee. Although she didn't compete full-difficulty routines, she placed a respectable 10th in the individual all-around, she won the gold medal with her team, the Central Federal District and she posted the highest score on vault to qualify for the event final, where she finished 5th. 2011 Pavlova continued to train in 2011, but didn't compete very much, as they was still recovering from her knee injury. 2012 In 2012, Pavlova competed at the Russian Nationals. She placed 5th in the all-around. Pavlova competed at the Russian Cup in June. She tied for fourth in the all-around in qualifications with Yulia Inshina. She ultimately placed fifth in the all-around, and won gold in vault event finals. However, the list of Russian Olympic contenders was narrowed down to eight, with Pavlova missing from the list. Pavlova continued to compete after the Olympics. She competed alongside teammate Aleksandra Azidzhan at the Aleksandr Dityatin Cup in October. She also won the all-around, vault, balance beam, and floor exercise at the International Tournament Schiltigheim in early November. 2013 In March, Pavlova competed at the Russian Championships. She helped her team, Central Federal District, win the team gold. She also won bronze on vault, placed fifth on beam, and fourth on floor. Later she competed at the French Nationals, winning the team silver medal. In June, she competed at the Gym Festival Trvana in Slovakia, winning floor exercise, and placing second in the all-around and on vault, and third on uneven bars and balance beam. In August, Pavlova competed at the Russian Cup, winning bronze with her team and in the all-around. In the vault final, she fell on her first vault and did not compete her second, finishing eighth and last. She also withdrew from the uneven bars event final. However, she was able to return to win silver on balance beam and place fourth on floor exercise. In October, Pavlova competed at the International Tournament Schiltigheim in France, winning gold in the all-around, vault, beam, and floor, and placing sixth on bars. In late November, she and compatriot Yulia Inshina began representing Azerbaijan, though she stayed and trained in Russia.move to Azerbaijan Her first competition representing Azerbaijan was the Voronin Cup in Moscow, where she won gold on vault (with a fall), silver with her team, in the all-around, and on uneven bars, and bronze on beam and floor. 2014-2015 She competed at the Ljubljana World Cup in April, winning gold on bars and placing fourth on beam. In May, Pavlova returned to the European Championships for the first time in six years, and won silver on vault, a first for Azerbaijan. In June, she competed at the Gym Festival Trvana in Slovakia, winning the all-around, vault, and balance beam, and placing third on bars and fourth on floor. In September, she competed at the International Bosphorus Tournament, winning gold in the all-around and every individual event except floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She didn't have the best day in qualifications, falling on vault and failing to make the event finals. Azerbaijan didn't place high enough to qualify a full team to the next World Championships. In December, she won beam silver, all-around, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth with her team. Pavlova missed the 2015 European Championships due to an elbow injury.elbow injury She retired from gymnastics in December.retirement Pavlova married Denis Savenkov in March 2017.married Medal Count Floor Music 2000 - "Smuglyanka" by Shvedov 2003 - "Korobushka" by Bond 2004-2005 - "Wintersun" by Bond 2006 - "Allegretto" by Bond 2007 - "I Will Never Forget You" by Alexei Rybnikov 2008-2010 - "Exodus" by Maksim Mrvica (2008 Euros version) 2014 - "Romans (Ja Teba Nikogda Ne Zabudu)" by Ariana feat. Aleksandr Marshall 2014 Worlds - "The Edge" by PMZ References